fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny
Penny is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! She is the female worker in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Neapolitan Hates: Snow Occupation: Papa's Freezeria Chef Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourists arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Appearance Penny has fair skin and short chestnut hair adorned by a lavender flower clip. She wears a short white dress with light purple trims and light purple floral sequins on the bottom, purple rubber bracelet, light purple pants, and white sneakers with purple laces. Clean-Up Her outfit and hair are more detailed. Styles Style B Penny wears a white headband, a purple shirt with a white flower printed on it, a white skirt, and brown stitched moccasins with purple laces and black heels. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Sausages (all) *2 Mushrooms (top right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *White Rice *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria *6 Calypso Chicken Strips (all) *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *6 Celeries (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Candy Corn, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Focaccia Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Roll Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Lavender Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Egg Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Jelly Beans Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *6 Celery (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Sausages (left) *4 Mushrooms (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Easter) *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Pickled Eggs *Fried Egg *Hollandaise Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Tulip Cookie, Frosted Flower, Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Cherry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Jellybean Jam *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag with Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Diced Kalua Ham *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas **Bratwurst *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Black Forest Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Easter) *2 Waffles *3 Cremebury Eggs *Strawberry Syrup *Jelly Beans *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Easter) * Hot Dog on a Paska Bun * Chili * Cheese * Onions * Blackberry Remoulade * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lavender Frost ** Medium Cotton Puffs Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 9 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 62 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria : Rank 27 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 62 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Waffle. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hoagie Roll. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Sausage. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Lavender Icing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wildberry Shake Drizzle. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Marzen Mustard. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lavender Frost. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Bruna Romano in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Besides Papa Louie, Penny is the only customer to appear in every Papa Louie game. *Her signature color is purple, although most her orders don't usually contain foods of that color. *The sundae Penny is holding in her Flipdeck is not what she or any of the customers order in Papa's Freezeria. The sundae consists of: **A regular sundae filled in a Medium Cup that contains Marshmallows, topped with Whipped Cream, some Cotton Puffs, and a Cotton Candy Cookie. *She has made an appearance in the intros for the Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: She is seen waiting in line for the Taco Eating Contest. **Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!: Penny/Alberto/Custom Worker is the central focus of the intro. **Papa's Wingeria/HD: She is seen on the bus in Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker's trip to Starlight City. **Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD: She's seen outside with other customers *She is the only character in the platformer games to change a Special Skill. Order Tickets Pennypizza.png|Penny's Pizzeria order PennyBurger.png|Penny's Burgeria order Penny's Taco Mia order.png|Penny's Taco Mia! order Alberto Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria order Penny's Pancakeria Order.png|Penny's Pancakeria order Penny Burgeria HD.png|Penny's Burgeria HD order Penny zpsf7c962d8.jpg|Penny's Wingeria order Penny Hot Doggeria.png|Penny's Hot Doggeria order Penny BTG.png|Penny's Burgeria To Go! order Penny Halloween.png|Penny's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Penny Cup.png|Penny's Cupcakeria regular order Penny Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria HD order Penny Chili.png|Penny's Pastaria order during Chilifest penny pasta.png|Penny's Pastaria regular order PA FTG.png|Penny's Freezeria To Go! order Penny Eas.png|Penny's Donuteria order during Easter Penny Donut.png|Penny's Donuteria regular order Penny WHD.png|Penny's Wingeria HD order Penny's Pizzeria To Go order.png|Penny's Pizzeria To Go! order Penny's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Penny's Cheeseria order during Easter Penny's Cheeseria Order.png|Penny's Cheeseria regular order pennycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter pennycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Penny Cupcakeria HD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Penny CHD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD regular order Pennt Easter.png|Penny's Bakeria order during Easter Peny.jpg|Penny's Bakeria regular order Penny Summer.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Penny THD.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Penny (Regular).png|Penny's Sushiria regular order Penny TMTG (Holiday).png|Penny's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Penny (Regular).png|Penny's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1269.JPG|Penny's Pizzeria HD order during Easter Penny Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Penny's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Gallery PennyBCU.png|Penny's old look Penny.JPG Funnypenny.JPG Lovely penny.jpg ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg Aenny is sweet.jpg 8543523636.png 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png Pennyatjacksmith.png Freezeria protip.jpg Penny Likes.png penny blue cheez.png Angry penny.jpg ponny.png Stick out of tongue.jpg Penny's old look.PNG Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Ch.png Poor Penny.png Xmas 2014.jpg Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.jpg Sad Penny.jpg Sad Penny 2.png Angry Penny.jpg Pickle Zig Zag.png Freezeria 4.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-55-663.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.38.10.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.17.48.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.19.32.png Penny unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Penny.png 429296 354152557962180 386796010 n.jpg Frame7.jpg (Donuteria) Penny before star customer.png Frame07.jpg 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png Pennyshooter.png Penny pefectpizza.png|Penny with her perfect pizza! Angry Penny.png captured.jpg Pennyperfect.png|Penny loves her perfect wings! Image-1423286149.jpg Penny (Taco Mia).png R17.jpg Cus.JPG Everybody.jpg penny clean.jpg Penny Bakeria Perfecto.png Alberto and Penny in Papa's Bakeria.png|Having a date during Halloween in Bakeria... Screenshot (23).png|Penny has her perfect sandwich during Easter! 1472304812595.jpg|Chefs of Papa's Freezeria in Taco Mia HD bandicam 2016-09-29 20-02-19-721.jpg|Penny gives a huge tip and goes gold-5 stared! PennyWithAnEnvelope.PNG Penny ok pancakes.png Penny plays Papa Louie.JPG Chuck Gold.png|Penny is pleased with Chuck's perfect sushi! CarloVSPenny 2.PNG|Carlo and Penny angry penny.PNG PPHD - Penny Approved.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Penny Approved! IMG 1026.JPG|Perfect and silver star and prize! IMG 0224.JPG|Penny and Mindy like their Flaming Fajita! fail 6.PNG bandicam 2017-12-03 09-44-14-428.jpg|in Papa's Burgeria Penny Style B.jpg|Style B Papas-pizzeria.jpg Fan Art fanart 111616.png ChibiMakea.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny.gif Alberto panny.png|By Mickey Kat Art.PNG penny artwork.png Penny My Chibi.png Valentine's Day - Alberto and Penny by magicmusic and PepperMintLeaf.png|By magicmusic Penny On Chibi Maker.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Skinny Characters.jpg poze de profil si de coperta.jpg|By TMM More penny and alberto.jpg IHARTU.jpg Penny with ice cream.png Penny of the Freezeria.jpg penny NovySparrow.jpg|By NovySparrow penny.jpg|By Original58 PennyLilacShades.png|By Azuki Coupler.png|By Almei PennyAnime.png|By Telts23 Pennyby763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl penny by aronora-damxlsm.png|By aronora Penny Chibi.jpg|Chibi Penny by Rafael54425 Penny Chibi Updated.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny Chibi Updated Style B.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Style B CowgirlPenny.png|"Look, Peggy! I'm a cowgirl, too!" -By FliplineFanIaniant Flipline - Happy Easter 2018.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Episode Penny.PNG|Penny in Episode Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:P Characters